


Yours and Mine

by scruffandyarn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Muteness, Reader is mute, Smut ahead, Wing Kink, but there is, it's not very good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scruffandyarn/pseuds/scruffandyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The requests were for a mute reader (who suddenly speaks during sex) and wing!kink. And this is what I came up with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours and Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if the ASL aspect of it is a little weird, but ASL is not direct English, and I wasn’t sure how well it would read if I wrote just the signs. Also, the chunks that are italicized are flashbacks :) The italicized words in between the *s are the reader speaking.

You tapped Dean on the shoulder and he turned from the mixing bowl.  You handed him the small bag of chocolate chips and waited for his next instructions.

“Thanks.”  His hand went up to his chin and he signed the word.  Both he and Sam usually wound up signing and vocalizing whenever they spoke to you.

It hadn’t always been this way.  Growing up, you had been just a regular kid, with your worst health scare being the time you got chicken pox from some kid in your second-grade class.  Nothing out of the ordinary, except maybe what your mom had termed as your ability to “talk anyone and everyone under the table.”  You were outgoing and boisterous for most of your life.

Up until last August, of course.

******.  
** ** **

_You’d stopped off at a bar after work, looking for something to drown out the sound of your boss’s voice that had gotten stuck on replay in your brain.  The next thing you knew, you were waking up on the floor of a warehouse, a guy with hair longer than yours was pressing down on your neck._

_“Don’t try to talk.”  You tried lifting your hands to push this guy off of you, but every part of you felt lifeless.  “Hey, you’re OK.  My name’s Sam Winchester.  My brother Dean and I are going to get you to a hospital.”  His voice was oddly soothing, even though you knew you should probably be screaming your head off._

_After that, it was a constant fade-in-fade-out.  Black car.  Yelling.  Green scrubs.  It was all flowing together until you gained full consciousness and realized the two men who’d rescued you from the floor of the warehouse were sitting in the chairs next to your hospital bed.  They were both dozing in very uncomfortable looking positions._

_You opened your mouth to speak, to get their attention, but no sound came out.  You tried clearing your throat–nothing.  One of the monitors you were hooked up to began to beep as your heart-rate spiked, thanks to your panic.  The men jumped up from their chairs, guns drawn at you, and you felt like you were going to pass out just from the fear._

_Nurses had rushed in mere seconds after the men had tucked away their weapons.  You tried to tell the nurses about the men being armed, but nothing.  You thrashed around on the bed, wanting to get the hell out of that room and away from the psychos with guns, but that only succeeded in getting you sedated._

_The next time you woke up, the guy with the long hair was immediately right next to you._

_“Don’t panic.”  It was a damn-near impossible request, considering you were strapped to your bed with an armed guy, who just happened to be in the warehouse where you were attacked, only inches from you.  “My name’s Sam.  My brother, Dean, and I rescued you.  You were attacked by a group of demons.  They tried to rip your throat out.  Fortunately, the doctors here were able to reconstruct your windpipe.”  He sighed.  “Unfortunately, the damage done to your vocal cords was permanent.”_

_That explained why you couldn’t talk.  But what the hell?  Demons?  Why the hell would demons attack you?_

_“Do you have any idea why they’d go after you?”  You shook your head no, cringing when pain throbbed in your neck.  “The doctors say it’s gonna take a while to heal.”  The other guy approached your bed and you tensed.  “This is Dean, my brother.”  Another armed stranger standing next to your bed._

_“Hey, we have a pen and some paper if you want to talk to us, but we’ll have to unstrap you.  Do you think we can do that without you flipping out on us?”  You gave the slightest nod, wincing._

_Moments later, you were free from the bindings that held you to the bed.  You flexed your arms and your legs, ignoring the pain you felt as each muscle you moved began to ache.  Dean walked back to his chair and returned with the promised pen and a notepad._

Thanks

_You couldn’t believe how shaky your handwriting was._

_“You’re welcome.”  Both men flashed you tired smiles._

Demons?

_“We managed to exorcise two of them before the rest got away.”  Sam didn’t sound the least bit freaked out about it._

Who are you?

_“Hunters.”  Dean answered.  “Demons, werewolves, vampires, you name–”  Your face must have given you away because Sam put his hand on Dean’s arm to stop him from talking.  “And you have no idea why a group of demons would just suddenly attack you?”_

No

_“Well, I think it might be a good idea if you come with us for a while.  Just in case they decide to come after you again.”_

Can’t–work

_“Sweetheart, there ain’t gonna be any more work if those demons come back.”  Dean’s tone was just cocky enough to make your fear dwindle and your irritation rise._

Not your sweetheart

_That had earned you a rather large grin from Sam._

_. ** ** **  
******_

_The brothers had managed to convince you to hide out in their bunker with them.  It really had to have been one of your more stupid moves–going home with two men you didn’t know, to a place you’d never been, all by yourself.  Still, they’d kept their word and kept you safe when the demons came after you.  Turned out that your original run-in with them had been purely coincidence.  The second time, they were targeting you for putting the Winchesters on their tails.  Too bad for them that you were staying with the Winchesters at the time of their second attack._

_When all was said and done, you wound up staying with Sam and Dean.  It wasn’t like you could go back to work or apply for new jobs or even find a place to live with no means of communication other than a pen and paper.  It certainly didn’t help that most people you encountered stared at the scar on your neck–the one that made you think of a withered, rotting apple every time you saw it in the mirror._

_But you tried your best to make up for being an inconvenience by helping with research.  Texting became your primary source of communication while Sam and Dean were out hunting.  As for when they were home, Sam had decided that you’d all learn sign language.  Dean had complained about it at first–he didn’t understand why he should have to learn ASL if you could hear him just fine.  It took him a few extra seconds to realize that he’d need to learn it in order to understand what you were telling him.  And as luck would have it, out of the three of you, Dean was the one who picked it up the easiest._

******.  
** ** **

“Sugar.”  He signed, swiping his first and middle finger down his chin.  Then he winked at you.  You scrunched your nose and signed back.  He dropped his spoon back down in the bowl and turned completely towards you.  “I do not have a dirty mind, ______.”  You grinned and stepped away from him, ignoring the look he gave you as he signed your name.

********.** ** ** **

_That had been a challenge–finding a name-sign.  It wasn’t like you actually needed a name-sign, but you’d liked the idea of having something that defined you in the language that would become your main method of communication._

_A name-sign was supposed to be something that represented who the person was.  Your first instinct had been to drop your hand to your neck and sign your first initial.  Both Sam and Dean had put a stop to that immediately, saying that you weren’t your injury.  Instead, they insisted on signing up at the temple, while twisting the wrist in a circle.  It was their way of letting you know how much they appreciated and respected your contribution to their hunting and how they considered you to be a part of their family._

******.** ** **

“Good morning, Dean, ______.”  You jumped at the sound of Cas’s voice behind you.  You finished your mission of grabbing the sugar before turning around and signing.  “I am sorry for frightening you.”  You signed again.  “Why would I wear a bell?  How would that help?  You’d simply be scared every time you heard that.”

True.

“You staying for breakfast, Cas?  I’m making chocolate-chip French toast.”  You elbowed him when you set the bag of sugar next to his bowl.  “OK, fine.  WE are making chocolate-chip French toast.”

“Did I hear something about chocolate-chip French toast?”  Your feet actually left the ground at the sound of another voice behind you.  You ended up flailing around, nearly knocking the sugar to the floor.

Dean, the jackass, burst out laughing.

“Oh my god, I wish you could have seen the look on your face.”  He managed to get out as he laughed, holding his sides.  You signed several crude things very quickly, but that only managed to fuel his amusement.

“Such language, ______.”  You spun around to face Gabriel, a smirk on his all-too-adorable face.  “Give an archangel all kinds of naughty ideas.”  He winked at you as he finished signing.

******.  
** ** **

_You’d first met Gabriel a few weeks after moving in to the Men of Letters bunker.  He’d tagged along with Castiel–Cas–on a case the Winchesters were on.  Cas, who you’d been introduced to when he’d helped fend off the demons after you, had explained that the archangel was bored and was joining in the hunt, effectively playing “hooky” (and yes, that explanation had come with air quotes) from his heavenly duties.  
_

_Attractive by human standards, when you saw the massive wings hanging from Gabriel’s back, he went to downright gorgeous._

_But apparently, seeing his wings wasn’t something you were supposed to be able to do.  It had caused quite the disruption in the group when you’d described the beautiful appendages to the others.  Both Sam and Dean were ready to test you with salt and iron and holy water and, strangely enough, borax.  Gabriel had set their minds at ease–you were 100% human.  Cas was still a little leery, but you couldn’t see his, so he’d let it go._

_Even though the desire had been present since you’d first laid eyes on them, you’d never once asked or even hinted that you wanted to touch them.  They absolutely radiated, and you wanted nothing more than to run your fingers through the feathers–feathers you just instinctively knew would be incredibly soft.  With all the fuss over your being able to see them, you never wanted to risk upsetting anyone by asking to touch them._

_. ** ** **  
******_

_Now, seeing the archangel’s wings didn’t faze you in the least.  It was just a part of who he was to you, just like his amazing smile and quick wit and how happy his mere presence made you._

******.  
** ** **

You signed to Gabriel and he burst out laughing.  Your smirk grew when both Cas and Dean awkwardly turned away.

“Well, I guess you’ll have to wait until we’re alone to find out if I’m just all talk.”  He grinned as a blush rose steadily to your cheeks.

“Hey!  I’m back!”  Sam’s voice came from outside the kitchen.  A few moments later, a very sweaty moose, just returning from his morning jog, entered the kitchen.  “Oh, hey Cas, Gabriel.”  He nodded to the two of them before heading to the fridge.  “Chocolate chip French toast?”

“Yep.”  Dean answered.  “Figured we could use a hearty breakfast before heading out.”  Sam nodded, grabbing the orange juice from the fridge.

“______, were you able to find out what it is we’re hunting.”  Glad for the distraction from Gabriel, you nodded.  You began signing quite enthusiastically about the information you’d gathered earlier before coming in to help Dean with breakfast.

“Are you sure?”  Cas asked, sounding almost puzzled.  You nodded, your signs explaining that your research indicated that they were dealing with a Berbalang.  The town of Polar, Montana was reporting desecrated graves, bodies strewn around the town’s cemetery with entrails missing.  People in the town saying that they are hearing the sounds of wings.  Perfectly healthy citizens dying because of severe intestinal damage.  “You’ll need a kris and lime juice.”

“Sure, let me go grab a _what_?”  Dean snarked.  You rolled your eyes.

“I’ll retrieve the blade you need and meet you there.”  And Cas was gone.

“I hope he realizes we’re not leaving until after breakfast.”

**.**   
  


Shortly after breakfast, Sam and Dean loaded up the Impala and took off.  Gabriel had disappeared as soon as he had finished eating.  That left you alone at the bunker.  Not that you minded.  It meant you could get back to your crocheting.

It wasn’t something you’d done when you lived on your own.  You’d picked it up as a way of keeping your hands occupied and your fingers nimble when you weren’t trying to communicate with someone.  It also became your means of settling anxiety.  The constant, repetitive motion helped you to focus your thoughts.  You also liked that there was an end product–something to feel productive and accomplished over.

Right now, you were working on a blanket for your bed.  The color was a dark, forest-green.  Nothing fancy with the stitching, just something to keep you busy when you were left alone.

You were on your second row of double-crochets for the morning, when your phone vibrated from it’s spot next to you on your bed.  You always kept your phone with you while the guys were away, just in case they needed some last minute research texted to them.  You sighed and clipped on the stitch-holder, setting your crocheting aside to grab your phone.

**Gabriel:** It’s gonna be a while before they get to Polar

That was weird.  You didn’t think Gabriel had a cell phone, but even if he did, you had never put his number in your phone.

**You:** Who is this?

**Gabriel:** I put my name in so we wouldn’t have to play this game

**You:** Gabriel?

**Gabriel:** No-Santa Claus

You rolled your eyes.  Yup.  That was Gabriel, alright.  

**You:** Alright, Santa, I’ve been a very good girl this year, so I hope I get lots of presents

**Gabriel:** Actually, I have you down on the Naughty list

**You:** :(

**Gabriel:** Only my favorite girl gets on the Naughty list

**You:** Then what is my name doing on it?

**Gabriel:** Because my favorite girl was signing some naughty things this morning

Flirting was something that seemed to come naturally between you and the archangel.  Still, you felt absolutely ridiculous, sitting alone in your room, blushing at the idea that you were Gabriel’s ‘favorite girl.’

**You:** I was angry. Dean was being a jerkface. Sorry if I offended your delicate sensibilities.

**Gabriel:** Oh no

**Gabriel:** I liked the dirty talk

**You:** You mean you liked that I called Dean a giant dildo for laughing at me?

**Gabriel:** Leave Deano out of it

**Gabriel:** But you + sex toy = one of my favorite fantasies

**You:** What’s your top favorite?

**Gabriel:** Anything that winds up with me making you scream my name

And just like that, the flirtiness you’d felt just moments before was gone.

He wanted something from you that you couldn’t give.  It wasn’t that you hadn’t fantasized about being with him.  It wasn’t like you hadn’t wanted him.  While you’d love nothing more than to scream his name in the heat of passion, his text was just another reminder of what you’d lost.  

**Gabriel:** ______?

You ignored the new message and tossed your phone down on the bed.  Struggling to rein in your emotions, you pulled your knees up to your chest and wrapped your arms around your legs.

Your phone buzzed again, but you elected to ignore it.  What was the point?  Silence was your life now, and nothing was going to change that.

“______?” You jerked your head up, startled by the sudden appearance of Gabriel in your room.  “Why are you ig–what’s wrong?”

You shook your head, trying to clear out the depressing thoughts.  Damn your lack of a poker-face.  You lifted your hands and began to sign.

“Don’t tell me ‘nothing’.”  His wings fluttered around him as he sat next to your feet.

You maneuvered around on the bed so you could sit cross-legged.  “Talk to me.”  You signed.  “Sure you can.  Sweetheart, you can tell me–” You interrupted his speaking with your rapid gestures.  “Oh.” He sighed, and his shoulders deflated slightly.  “Then that was dumb of me to say.  You know I don’t care about that.”

***How?*** was your only signed response.  How were you supposed to know he didn’t care about your inability to speak?  Yeah, he signed to you even though he never needed to, but that still didn’t fill you in on how Gabriel felt about you.

“Do you think I want something you can’t give me?”  You nodded, looking down at your lap.  “What I want is something only you can give me.”  You glanced up to see him smile.  “You are my soul mate, after all.”

You didn’t have the presence of mind to sign, but the shocked look on your face was all he needed.

“The wings, ______.  They don’t exist on this plane.  You shouldn’t be able to see them.  The fact that you do means that you’re my soul mate.”  He reached over and took one of your hands in his.  Then he curved one of his wings towards you and lifted your hand to it.  Still unsure, you let your fingertips glide over the feathers.

_*Damn it, Gabriel, I wish you wouldn’t say things like this to me–you make me want what I know I can’t have.*_  

“Who says you can’t have it?”  You jerked your hand out of his grasp.  How had he known what you were thinking?  You started signing, angrily, this time.  “No, I didn’t read your mind.  I heard–shit, I heard you!”  He grabbed your hand again and shoved it against his wing.

_*How did you hear me?  I haven’t spoken in over a year!  Why would you–why are you looking at me like that?*_

“I can hear your thoughts.  It’s like you’re speaking to me.  I can hear everything you’re thinking.”  You tried to jerk your hand away again.  There were some thoughts you didn’t want him to know.  “I love you.”

_*What?*_ You stopped struggling.

“I love you.  Soul mate or not, whatever this wing thing is, I don’t care.  ______, ever since I met you after those two muttonheads brought you home with them, I knew.  I knew you were it for me.  And I was kinda hoping I’d be it for you, too.”

_*You can’t love me!*_

“I can’t love you?  Why?  Because you can’t speak?”  You nodded, chewing on your bottom lip.  “That’s the dumbest reason ever, ______.  I do enough speaking for both of us, anyway.”

_*At least you realize that.*_ You managed a small smirk.

“Oh, so that’s how it’s gonna be.”  He grinned and lunged for you, tickling you in retribution for your comment.  You were thrashing about, your legs unfolded and kicking out, and tears were leaking from your eyes when he finally stopped.  “Kinda like how this ended up.”  He smirked, clearly enjoying having you pinned underneath him.  He leaned down and pressed his lips against yours.

You closed your eyes and allowed yourself to be overwhelmed by the kiss.  You were sure your head was going to explode, just from how much love you felt for him.  A love you had yet to make known to him.  Frantically, you pushed him back.

“Did I–” He panicked, until he saw your hand held out, your thumb, pointer finger, and pinkie pointed out while your middle and ring fingers were curled into your hand.  The biggest grin you’d ever seen on him spread across his face.  He took your hand and placed it on his wing.  “Tell me.”

_*I love you.  I love you so much, Gabriel.  There hasn’t been a day since I met you that I haven’t known that.*_  You ran your fingers through his feathers, pressing in slightly, and he groaned.   _*Oh, I’m sor–*_

“Don’t–don’t stop.”  He growled, pushing his wing down against your hand.  You closed your fingers around feathers and he threw his head back, pressing the rest of himself against you.  “______.”

_*You like this.*_ It wasn’t a question.  You lifted your other hand to his other wing and grabbed onto feathers, tugging slightly. ** ** **  
******

His lips found yours once again, and his fingers tangled themselves into your hair just as your eyes closed.  He tugged on your hair, and you felt a jolt of electricity shoot through your body.  His tongue dueled with yours and his hips began to rock against yours, turning that initial spark into a growing flame.

“______,” He moaned, ripping his mouth from yours, when your hips rocked upward to meet his.  You ran your hands down until you felt the spot on his back where his wings protruded from.

_*I want you inside me.  Now.*_  You pressed your fingers against the base of his wings.

“Fuck!”  He lifted his hand and snapped.  Both of you were naked.  His mouth dropped to your breasts, where he kissed and licked before finally taking a nipple into his mouth.  You arched up off the bed when you felt two fingers dancing around your clit.

_*Gabriel!*_  He brought his wings out fully, letting them rest on either side of you.  You released your grip on his back and the base of his wings in favor of stroking down the top of his wings, tightening your fingers around the feathers every time his fingers hit your clit.

“The sounds you make, ______,” He lifted his head from your chest.  “I can hear them all.  The most beautiful sounds I’ve ever heard.”  

_*Please, don’t make me wait.*_ You were on the verge of sobbing–everything was so much.  You never thought you’d be able to have this–or him.  And yet, here he was, driving you insane with every touch.

“Oh, beautiful, I haven’t even gotten started yet.” He grinned, pushing himself lower, lifting your legs to lay over his shoulders.  His wings stayed near you, within reach, as his tongue replaced his fingers, licking at the bundle of nerves.  You were beyond thought as your fingers dug in even deeper into his wings.

His fingers were suddenly inside you, and you gasped.  He curled them in time with his tongue and you felt your entire body vibrate with the oncoming orgasm.

_*Gabriel–Gabriel, please–fuck–*_ You writhed under the onslaught, but he didn’t let up.  You shook until your orgasm hit you, when every muscle in your body froze.  Even your toes curled.  Your mouth opened in a silent scream, but your grip on his wings ensured he could hear every little thing you were feeling.

You were still coming down from your high when you felt Gabriel crawl up your body.  His mouth claimed yours as his cock slid inside you.  He began to rock his hips slowly, aware of how sensitive you felt.  Your legs wrapped around his waist once more as you met his thrusts.

“You feel so good,” he nipped at your neck as your hands slid down his wings, back to the base where they met his back.  You carded your fingers through the feathers there, tugging gently.  He moaned in response, his thrusts picking up speed.  “Fuck, woman.”

_*Gabriel–fuck, Gabriel, I love you so much.*_

“No one else is gonna get to fuck you, see you like this.  See how beautiful you are when you come undone.”  His teeth sunk in a little harder–not hard enough to break the skin–the more you tightened your grip.  “You are mine.”  You threw your head back when his fingers trailed back down to your clit and began to rub.  

Once again, you were barreling towards the precipice.  There was just so much you were feeling–too much.  You couldn’t hold it in.

_*Gabriel!*_

“Say it.  Whose are you?”

_*Yours, Gabriel.  I am yours!*_  He continued thrusting erratically as your second orgasm hit you, prolonging your bliss.  Every nerve in your body short-circuited, and you arched up again.  Gabriel groaned loudly and stilled when his own release came, but he merely clung to you tighter.

It took several minutes before you were both back down on Earth, breathing heavily, holding on to each other.

“You are mine.”  Gabriel reached up and brushed the pad of his thumb across your cheek.  “And I am yours.”

Instead of answering, you used what little strength you had left to lean up and kiss him.


End file.
